


Lustdrunk

by Toodentz



Series: Sex Crazed [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodentz/pseuds/Toodentz
Summary: Murdoc decides being alone in the new studio isn't the best thing in the world, and 2D is too drunk to care. **This is set in phase one right after the band first formed.





	1. Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an older story @poptart2d and I roleplayed back a few months ago and it’s pretty good so I decided to post it. This was before Ace came along, which is who we’ve mainly decided to roleplay since it’s a lot cuter honestly and actually healthy. Anyways, this story is going to be part of a series as well, leading into some pretty interesting situations with one Paula Cracker, so it was all done for a reason. I will say this series will eventually come to a pretty abrupt stop because we decided to abandon it once Ace came along, but it’s still a pretty good read with some pretty good smutty scenes. This is set shortly after the band first formed back in phase one, written once again with the lovely Casio playing 2D, and myself as Murdoc. Please pay attention to the tags before reading and enjoy!  
> This work can be found at gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com. Co-written by Tumblr user poptart2d, also known as Casio. This work is originally a roleplay, formatted into a storybook format for easier reading. 2D is written by Casio, Murdoc is written by me, toodentz.  
> If you'd like to get to know me or my co-author, or want to be part of a cool like-minded Gorillaz community, join us on discord! https://gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com/post/175971710277/are-you-loving-the-now-now  
> ***This is part one of a series of roleplays***

The studio was eerie, as it always was. The darkness of the hallways crept around the corners and seeped into the facility, shrouded in a heavy rain cloud that never seemed to go away and always seemed to end at the property line. As the halls stretched and crept through the building, one wouldn’t help feeling a deafening loneliness, despite the four people that inhabited its walls. With a building so large they all practically inhabited their own floors, they only bumped into each other on recording days, or the occasional meal. They were still somewhat strangers, the four of them still holding a wall up, a level of separation that only falls down over time. They all had their own walks of life, they were still learning how to be themselves and one at the same time. 

Murdoc stood in his room, staring out the window over the moods of the property, the dark clouds heavy in both the air and his mind. They all had their demons, and Murdoc’s were deep. Most of the time he felt he could handle them, drink them away and swim off, writing music and drowning himself in the work he was putting into his new band. Today was not that kind of day. On rare occasions, he felt the need to surround himself with good company, drinking and laughing and fucking until he didn’t have to think about it anymore. But it was late, he didn’t have that last minute luxury this time. His thoughts floated to the four inhabitants of the building. One was a ten year old that didn’t speak English and he certainly didn’t feel like waking her up to have a father figure moment, Satan knows he wouldn’t be good at it anyways. Russel, Russel was still a bit fresh with some rough waves since his arrival. He wouldn’t want anything to do with the man outside of making music for quite some time. Then he thought about his blue haired friend.

Was he a friend yet? He certainly knew him the longest. They hadn’t had terrible times, sure he hit him with a car and ruined his face, or in Murdoc’s mind severely improved it, but he still joined the band. Sure he fucked his girlfriend but he stayed in the band, so maybe he wasn’t too worried about it. Not that Murdoc cared one way or another. They had their moments in the recording studio, laughing and bonding over making music together. Maybe, just maybe...  
And it was either that or be alone.  
He picked up his fullest bottle of whiskey, heading out of his room and silently creeping down the dark halls of Kong Studios to the basement where his blue friend dwelled.

The blue haired boy was hidden away in his bedroom, Indian style at the edge of the bed with a keyboard in his lap. His fingers pressed into the keys and worked along it, creating a mismatched melody he’d do nothing with and only went quiet again. His bedroom was dimly lit, and he wore headphones to cancel out the sound of the rain outside, closing his eyes and immersing himself in his own little world, temporarily.  
Once it was silent again he sighed and scribbled something into a notebook at his side with a pen in his messy handwriting, only to toss it away later and rest his chin into the palm of his hand, staring down at the waiting instrument in his lap. The quiet was almost taunting. And he wasn’t a fan of it himself, especially on nights where he couldn’t seem to come up with something to show for.  
So instead he gently pushed it off onto the sheets and looked over to the clock, rubbing his eyes. It was late, he was tired and there was nothing else to do except sleep.

There was a knock at the door. Murdoc stood outside, unsure what he should do. What if he was doing something? Then again, what did he care, he didn’t want to be alone. He opened the door and walked in.  
“Hey faceache, you sittin’ here sulkin’ or actually doing something?”

2D looked upwards to him and rubbed at his tired eyes, only to let his hands fall into his lap with a heavy sigh. Now he definitely wasn’t getting anywhere. He turned the keyboard off and sat up to gently let it fall onto the floor, scooting himself back as he mumbled. 

“I was. What are you doin’ awake?”

Murdoc stood at the door, feeling unsteady but appearing confident. He pulled the whiskey bottle from behind his back.

“Felt like having a party. Takes two to tango.” He shook the bottle enticingly, stepping further into the room. He didn’t wait for him to answer before shutting the door, walking in the room and taking a seat next to him on his bed. He took a swig of whiskey and passed the bottle off, waiting for him to take it as it dangled from his hand.

2D’s face seemed to fall once he made the decision to join him, his shoulders slumping despite him growing tense. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t tell him to leave, he didn’t tell him he planned on going to bed then at the early hour of two in the morning. Instead his eyes averted over to the dangling bottle, reaching up a timid hand to take it. His fingers brushed over the neck of the bottle, swallowing hard before he took a swig and let his head tilt back. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and winced, making a face of almost disgust before he handed it back to him.

Murdoc watched the gangly man wince as the liquid touched his tongue. “I didn’t know you were such a puss. Ehehehe...” he laughed and took the bottle back, taking another swing. His comment wasn’t vicious but fun, laughing as he patted him on the back.

2D swallowed the burning liquid and frowned, the pat on his back causing him to let out a small gasp. The aftertaste wasn’t his favorite and it showed in his expression, turning his head away from him.

“...W-why are you down here?”

He took a swig again, more shot-like out of the bottle than a drink. He hiccuped slightly, cracking a smile.

“Like I said, takes two to tango pretty boy. I just figured I’d come and bring a little light into your depressing life is all.” He grinned at him, settling more comfortable into his sitting position on the bed. “Drink.”

Once 2D felt the presence of the bottle near him again he frowned and took it, slowly bringing it up to his lips and forcing another shot down. His face twisted in disgust once more before he shook his head and shoved the bottle back to the older man’s chest.

“I was workin’ on stuff. Is’kinda late, anyway.”

“Don’t be such a drag, faceache. That’s Stuart talking not the new and improved ‘2-D’ eh? You’re a rockstar now, live a little.” He put his hand on 2D’s shoulder, shaking him a little to loosen him up. He could feel his head beginning to swim with the familiar buzz of whiskey, taking another drink.

Improved.  
The feeling of his hand along the thin fabric of his tee shirt made him sigh, gently shrugging him away. Instead he got up on all fours and crawled over towards his nightstand, opening it up and taking out the plastic bottle from inside. He clearly wasn’t leaving soon and he could already feel his headache coming on. And despite him having already popped two just a half hour before, he took another, swallowing it dry and tasting the residue of it on his tongue that he was so accustomed to.

Murdoc took a swig and glanced over at him crawling towards his nightstand. The man had no ass. Nothing. His hips were bony as all get out and it’d probably hurt to grab him like that.  
Wait, why am I looking at his ass? Whatever.  
Murdoc took another drink. As 2D sat up Murdoc began to look him over, not for any reason, he just couldn’t help himself. As 2D glared forward and drank, Murdoc let his eyes travel across his body. He was gangly as all get out and most definitely a bottom, look at him. His thin frame was almost fragile looking.  
He couldn’t help but let the thought cross his mind, I wonder if anyone’s ever broken him in? He shook the thoughts from his head, unsure of why he dwelled on it so long in the first place.  
“So what do the pills do for you anyways when you’re indulging yourself eh?”

Of course the boy was oblivious to him, pushing the drawer closed once he dropped the bottle inside, the sound of it rattling and rolling away somewhere in the midst of his belongings. He returned to where he was sitting beside him and peered over to meet his gaze.  
“...What do you mean? It helps my head, yeah? Makes it feel better. Makes it calm.”

“Well sure, but what’s it do when you drink with ‘em? You’re not supposed to drink with ‘em. Does it, uh, does it get you more buzzed?” He was all for a good time. He’d done pretty much everything on the market but it had never occurred to him what it was like to take pain pills and drink. “There’s got to be some reason they tell you not to do this shit, eh?”

2D could feel his chest tighten, his breath hitch in his throat. He didn’t want to be a bad influence to him. But at the same time, he was well old enough to know better. It took him several long moments to answer, considering his words.

“W-well yeah. You’re not s’posed to ‘cos you could uh...y-you know. Overdose.” He looked back towards the nightstand then. “But y-yeah, you feel it. Do you...want one?”

Murdoc was never one to give a shit.

“Yeah, toss me one.” He was in this for a good time not a long one.

“Jus’ one.” He said, and it didn’t seem to be a question. Instead of crawling, he got up to his feet then and walked his way over to the table, pulling the drawer open once more. With a swift move, he tossed the plastic container over to him.

Murdoc took the pill and tossed the bottle back to him. He was already fairly buzzed so to air on the side of precaution he set the bottle down. “So what is it you do down here anyways?”

2D started to gather up the small items on his nightstand - the lighter, the ashtray and the half-finished wrapped marijuana stick - before making his way over to a small space by his windowsill. He sat there, opening it before flicking the lighter on and bringing it up to his lips to inhale a long cloud of smoke. “Write. Sometimes. ‘N play. Uh...sleep. Nothin’ really that interestin’, really.”

“Sounds dull.” He stood up, for some reason still feeling the need to be close to someone and he got too far away. “How do you stay entertained?”  
He looked at the wrapped blunt in 2D’s fingers, not entirely enticing but he wouldn’t say no if he was offered. “Got any cigs?”

He looked upwards to him from where he was sitting, suddenly feel so small under the older man’s simple presence. He wanted to say no - especially since he just had offered him a painkiller. But he couldn’t seem to say the words. So he reached over for the pack, handing it over to him along with the lighter, even if there was only two left.

“Thanks.” Murdoc lit up the cigarette, stumbling slightly as he moved to sit down. He could feel it hitting him, his thoughts beginning to make less and less sense as he went along. “This is boring. What do you want to do? This is dull. I came down here for a good time.”

“...What did you expect?” 2D looked over at him and tilted his head to the side a bit, the smoke slipping from his lips as he blew it away from him and out of his face. He felt relaxed, slumping back against the wall as his brain seemed to clear.

“Dunno, maybe a little excitement.” His face felt warm and his thoughts were bubbly. He leaned over 2D, stealing the blunt out of his hand and taking a drag. He didn’t like smoking pot but it was there, and what would he do about it anyways? He blew smoke directly into his face, testing him.

“You’re so boring. Do something fun. I didn’t make you a rock star for nothing.”

2D closed his eyes and made a face as the smoke surrounded him, only turning away from it and waving it off with his now free hand. His eyes met the clock, making no effort to reach for the blunt that was his back. He knew he wouldn’t get it anyway.  
“I-I was kinda gonna go to bed...”

He turned the blunt in his hand, letting it burn before sticking it between 2D’s lips.

“So you’re saying you can’t hhhandle your whiskey and you’re just gonnnna piss out on a good time?” His hands firmly pressed against the wall 2D leaned against, leaning closer mostly because he was struggling to stand up straight. He could hear his words beginning to slur. Wasn’t he feeling it too?

“I-I didn’t think you’d be here long, yeah? You never come here.” 2D held the blunt firmly in his lips, his head falling back against the wall as he stared at him with the most hazy glimpse. He felt even smaller. Vulnerable.  
The end of the stick lit, indicating he was taking a long hit off it but he kept his hands still in his lap, almost like it was an invitation for him to take it for him.

And Murdoc did take it. He took it from his lips and put it out on the windowsill, watching him closely to exhale his hit. “I just thought we coulllld get to uh know each other a bit, maybe have a nice chat..” He stumbled over his words but his confidence wasn’t lost. He felt something happening in his head, a pulse rush, his heart began to rush itself. Either the pills were kicking in or something new was about to happen.


	2. Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little more intense, as the two stumble off into a drunken haze.

A trail of smoke left 2D’s lips, his eyes slowly closing as he slumped back even further. His head was swimming, but felt so empty. He couldn’t pinpoint any thoughts he had. His mind was blank. And he wasn’t catching on. “What do you wanna talk about?”

Truthfully Murdoc wasn’t sure what he wanted to talk about either. His head felt like molasses, slow moving, unsteady. His eyes glued to 2D’s lips but he sat down on the windowsill, steadying himself. “How are you adjusting to being a rrock starrr hmm? Taken advantage of the lifestyyle yet?”

He shrugged, peeking an eye open to watch him move. A small, lazy smile started to graze over his lips drowsily, feeding into his conversation. “Is’alright. Is’fun.” A sigh left his nose, the sound of the faint music playing softly in the background seeming to catch his attention.

They were clearly fucked, both of them slurring and grinning as their muscles began to weaken. Murdoc leaned in to him again, a bit too close, continuing his slurred conversation. “Issnit great? You can just get whatever you want - whenevur you wan’ it. Juss drowning in ladies all day whenever you feel like it. ‘Nless you prefer cock but hey whatever suits your fancy yeah?” His tone changed to a bit lower, more serious. He wasn’t sure what he was fishing for but he knew he was fishing at this point.

2D still wasn’t seeming to catch on and only answered honestly.

“N-Never did that.” He got a bit more comfortable then, uncrossing his legs from the way he was sitting and shifting himself in the small space he had. “Do you wanna go out ‘n do somethin’, then?”

Murdoc ignored his request, dead set on staying in the room. He couldn’t understand why but something was holding him there. Against 2D.  
Murdoc watched as the man spread his legs open. His long, gangly legs. He felt his chest pound and sweat began to break out across his forehead. Did he feel... tension?  
“You’ve never beennn er- curious? You never wondered?”

2D simply shrugged, instead using his foot to poke at his. His grin only grew wider, his heavy accent slurred in a mumble as he kept his voice low.

“Wondered what? Maybe like...I’d do it once or twice, yeah? Jus’ out of curiosity. I dunno. I wouldn’t mind it.” He was rambling. “Like...it’s just a shag, innit? But eh...is’whatever.”

His foot bumped Murdoc’s and he felt a bolt of something, maybe excitement.

Murdoc felt the need to assert himself over the man. He grinned and his tone matched 2D’s, low and tempting.

“I have. Itss uh, it’s different yeah. Not bad. I lllliked it hm.” His eyes unconsciously travelled up the length of 2D’s inner thighs, it was easy with him being splayed out like he was. He was almost sure 2D didn’t notice but he wasn’t sure he’d care if he did. “Itsss uh not much different when you’re givin it out, yeah. It’s the same. Tight. Still just as fun. But takin’ it’s a bit different. Exciting. Kind of erotic. Itsss good.”

2D suddenly did something unexpected. Perhaps he felt close to him, or that maybe they were seeming to get along great, or that he was absolutely high. Both of his arms wrapped around the older man’s neck loosely, his weight leaning all the way back against the wall. 

“Heh. I-I wouldn’t take it.”

Murdoc felt tiny pricks like needles in his whole body, the feeling of this man, not quite a stranger but not quite a friend, reaching out to him was... it was...  
“What, you’re not currious?” He took a step between the man’s long legs, once again returning his hands to the wall behind 2D. He looked down over him, his eyes moving along his body like a toy he was tempted to play with.

“They all ssay they won’t take it . I ssaid the same thing. You’d be missing out. Or maybe you could try giving something else.”

2D could feel his heart pounding in his chest, causing his cheeks to flush red, flustering up. His fingers started to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, almost like he was nervous. With another glance over towards the clock reading two-forty five in the morning, his voice was shaky, then. He completely changed the topic.

“I-I’m gonna go to bed, yeah?”

“You -hic- you don’t wanna do that yet hm? You’re wondering about it nowww huh?” His voice became lower with a certain growl to his words. He maintained his position over top of him, stepping closer into the gap between his legs.

The heat in 2D’s cheeks only grew, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as he did everything to avoid his gaze. His arms slid around him even more the closer he got, lifting his head off from the wall and listening to his words carefully. He gave another shrug, swallowing hard.

“Uh...” Of course he wasn’t going to admit that it was on his brain, but it wasn’t his fault when he was the one talking about it.

Murdoc leaned over him, feeling the man’s grip tighten. He moved his lips towards his ear, with a low taunting tone.

“I’m not afraid to admit it, y’know, I liked it. Sometimes you gottaaa live a litllle yeah.. Haven’t you ever wondered what iss like to suck cock?”

2D’s chin rested against his shoulder then, his words only making him tense up against him. He did his best to focus, which wasn’t working very well. His head felt heavy, and he couldn’t seem to find the words he wanted except for a soft moan in response.

His moan echoed in Murdoc’s ears. Murdoc placed his hands on 2D’s lanky body now, his shoulders becoming his new wall to steady against.

“You know, I’ve got a pretty good cock to try out.”

2D was starting to cave to him - it was clear. His arms slid off from him and instead he reached for the lit blunt resting in the ashtray. He took another hit, taking a long drag into his lungs as he stared down at his lips. Like an invitation. “...”

Murdoc took his hand after the hit and put it out again, instead dragging both the man’s hands to his waist.

“Tell me you don’t want to, pretty boy.” Murdoc left 2D’s hands to hover at his hips and unbuckled his own belt, taunting him, returning his hands to the back of 2D’s neck. “I know you’re dying of curiosity..”

2D’s hands rested there like he was instructed to, and he let out the cloud of smoke from his lungs against his lips as he spoke. He could feel his nerves creeping up on him - mostly because of who he was. And he never expected in a million years to see him in his room this way. He kept quiet and watched him, running the tip of his tongue against his bottom pout.

Murdoc placed a hand around the bottom of 2D’s chin, moving his face to look up at him. He leaned his lips into him closely, pressing his nose against the side of the man’s face. Still gripping him a little tightly, he spoke again.

“Go ahead. Try something a bit new, live on the edge eh? You know you wannit...”

2D furrowed his brow, his eyes falling to his loosened belt. He dropped his hands from his waist and leaned all his weight back against the wall, then. He brought his hand up to his mouth and gently bit into the knuckle of his index finger shyly.

“W-what do you want me to do?”

Murdoc pressed his lips into the side of his neck, leaving a slight bruise. As he drew his mouth away from the man’s neck, he whispered low in his ears, giving one a bite, “why don’t you try sucking me off, for starters...”

He didn’t say anything, only biting down harder into his skin to suppress another noise coming from him. He instinctively opened his legs, like he was giving him room to move in closer to him without a protest.

“...”

“Come on then..” Murdoc dug his hands into his blue locks, gripping him soft but firmly, letting his lips fall against his now sweaty forehead. He could feel his muscles tightening below the belt.

“...Live a little...”

2D slowly sat himself up straight, taking his sweet time. His head followed the motion of his hand in his hair to keep still, causing him to let out another groan from the back of his throat. “O-okay.”

Murdoc’s eyes closed and he felt himself grit his teeth at the noise that escaped the man’s throat.

“Good boy... hhh...take your time. L-Learn as you go, I don’t bite much...”

2D’s eyes trailed down to the bassist’s waistline, feeling the familiar flush in his cheeks return. Once he was sitting up straight against his chest, he brought his arms around his neck again a bit affectionately.

Murdoc grabbed his waistline as he sat up, pulling him up off his ass and with his hands on the back of his head, pulling the singer into a tight kiss, his teeth dragging across his bottom lip. His movements were extremely rough but swift, almost needy. He could feel himself welling up under the man’s touch, waiting for a specific touch to push him over the edge. He let his tongue dance against the inside of 2D’s lips before pulling away, snaking only one hand out of his hair and to his shoulders, pushing him downward onto his knees.

His eyes went wide the second he could feel Murdoc’s kiss on him, but he was quick to return it, tasting him for the first time, the whiskey perhaps still lingering with the strong fumes of tobacco. But it was cut quick the second he pulled away and was directed onto his knees, and he was even eager to reach for the button of his jeans and unfasten them, following through with the zipper as he ran his tongue along his bottom teeth. He trusted him. For some odd reason he did - he knew him for quite some time, after all - but it was most likely his hazy brain from his high. But he wanted to impress him.

Murdoc’s hands tangled in his blue hair and he felt himself harden as he dug through layers of his pants to get at him. He couldn’t wait to feel his mouth on his lips…

The boy worked his way to unzip him, keeping focused as he reached into the waistline of his undergarments and swiftly pulled out his hardened member to view. If he was sober, he might’ve considered it a bad idea. But he was sure neither of them were thinking correctly.   
His fingers wrapped around him and gave a gentle stroke against him, up and down before he opened his mouth and brought his tongue to glide along the tip.

Murdoc threw his head back as he felt the man’s tongue on him, letting out a heavy breath. “That’s a good boy, work for me would you...”

He used his fingers to guide him into his mouth then, enclosing his lips around him and stroking him gently as he slowly moved along him. He closed his eyes, refusing to even look up at him, taking in the entire newfound experience.

He kept his hands in his hair, bobbing his head along with his pace. “Don’t be afraid to use your tongue... mmmm... that’s.. that’s good yeah...”

He let out a soft whimper, the muffled sound from him vibrating against his member as he followed his lead and picked up his own pace a bit. He took him deeper into his mouth, timid to bring him to the back of his throat with a struggle, the sound of a small gag coming from him.

Murdoc was impressed, feeling his cock slide all the way to the back of his throat like a champ. He let a low growl escape his throat, he could feel himself throbbing in the man’s mouth.

2D’s eyelids fluttered open then halfway, peering upwards to him as he parted his lips and kept a firm grip around the base of him. He dragged his length along his tongue slowly, all the way to the tip until he took him into his mouth once more and started to gently bob his head with an even rhythm, his eyes closing once more to break that contact.

Murdoc watched him closely as his head bobbed back and forth off of him, one hand moving to his shoulder with a firm grip, his nails tightening into his skin. “That’s good.. that’s good.... hhh... you’re good for something after all then... keep at it then... good boy...”

Another moan left him then, more from his touch than anything, using the help from his fingers to stroke along him in time with his careful mouth. He made sure not to bite him - perhaps out of fear - allowing him to hit the back of his throat as his eyes watered instinctively.

Murdoc watched tears drip down his face and he moved his head faster, he could feel himself throbbing more intensely as he felt something welling up inside him. “Fuck... fuck come on you’re doing so good for me...”

2D pulled back off from him with a gasp, catching his breath as he moved his fingers along him in exchange. His cheeks flushed and his lips were swollen now, teasing him with the tip of his member against his lips. “A-ah...”

Murdoc tightened his grip, pulling his hair tight at the unexpected stop.

“Come on then, faceache, don’t be a tease... finish what you started, be good for me...”

2D seemed to ignore him - unintentionally of course. His hand moved to stroke him, tilting his head to the side a bit as he watched himself, panting against his throbbing length.

Murdoc’s breath hitches in his throat, he was so close he couldn’t stop now, trying anything to get him to keep going. “Do I intimidate you that much? Didn’t know you’d be a wimp about this..”

Once he caught his breath, he started again, taking Murdoc into his mouth to the back of his throat as his hand clamped around his base firmly. His tongue teased him, his saliva coating him as he moved quick to bob his head. He expected nothing in return. Nothing. He assumed he would simply go to bed and never speak of it again. But here he was, on his knees for his bassist, allowing him to use him for the night.

Murdoc had his plans for him, the more the singer moved his mouth the more the urge to fuck him grew. The more he thought about the closer to the edge he got, and he was so close... “fuck.. fuck I’m...”

2D squeezed his eyes shut and as soon as he was right at the edge, he pulled his mouth off from him and replaced the movements with his hand. The boy only assumed that’s what he preferred, panting heavily against him as he worked for him, feeling him tense up in his fingers.

“No don’t... keep going with your mouth.. that’s good... fuck...” Murdoc almost forced his head but waited for the slightest of want from him.

2D seemed almost surprised, and he was quick to bring him into his mouth once more to finish him off. Another noise came from him, his hand dropping for him to only use his mouth.

Murdoc watched him remove his hands, as he did he moved his own hands to the top of his head and gripped his hair tightly, using only that to move the boy back and forth.

“Fu-fuck- I’m gonna... I’m... hhhh fuck...” he pulled the man’s head forward over him and held him there as he spilled into his mouth, holding his hair tightly and exhaling hard.

2D sort of went limp, letting him do whatever he pleased to him until the sudden taste of him pooled into his mouth. He winced, the feeling of his fingers in his hair forcing him to moan out, pulling off of him once he was finished with wide eyes.

Murdoc loosened his grip on him, letting him fall back with heavy breaths. “Look at you, you’re a real cocksucker now eh?” He laughed to himself, still maintaining that low raspy growl in his voice. No way way he done with him, but he’d let him have a moments peace. For now.


	3. Too Far Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made, and the boys learn you can't come back from everything.

“How wassit then?”

2D wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, sitting himself down onto the floor and swallowed the warm fluid in his mouth with a struggle. The sound of a small choke came from him, but he refused to spit it up right in front of him. He didn’t answer, knowing well enough he was taunting him.

Murdoc chuckled.

“You did pretty good for a first timerr ehehe.... Did you like it? Hmm?” He put a hand under the singer’s chin and lifted his face gently, making him look at him while his taste was still on his lips.

He parted his lips to show what he’d done, the taste of him lingering on his tongue. His weight leaned into his hand and he nodded his head, staring up at him with a sleepy gaze.

Murdoc may be drunk but there was no denying the certain attraction he was feeling for his singer, watching him softly lean into his hand the way he was. His head was still swimming and he was sure the boy wonder’s was too.

“Tell me. Did you llike it then? Spit it out, don’t swallow this one...”

“Yeh.” He managed to choke out, but in only a few seconds he pulled himself back to lean against the wall behind him. He brought a hand up to run through his own blue, matted hair, brushing away his messy bangs from his face.

“Sssee? Issfun to try new things..” He grinned wide. “I liked it to. You’re a real pro hehe... you sure you never did that before?”

“Positive.” The boy got up to his feet then, his head hung low as he gently brushed past him and made his way over to his bed. He bent over and crawled his way slowly onto it, reaching over onto his nightstand and checking his phone. “...You’re leavin’ then?”

“Oh what, thassall you’re curious about? Tell me your mind doesn’t still wander a bit more now... you’re still buzzed arenyou?” He moved towards him again, testing the waters. He knew soon enough his singer’s adventurous side would get the better of him.

“...What?” He turned himself over so he was sitting upright then, letting his phone fall back onto the stand and dismissed it. “Y-yeah, but I thought y’were goin’ to bed. Is’kinda late.”

“Don’t pretend like you actually sleep allufasudden...” He grinned devilishly at him, “We can worry about sleeping whenever we want, the world works for us now...”

2D leaned back onto his elbows, sprawled out in the middle of his own bed as his fingers nervously gripped onto the sheets and toyed with the fabric. He went quiet, pressing his lips tightly together. He didn’t need to say anything else.

Murdoc took the bait, moving over top of him. He crawled up the length of his singer’s body, moving over him and pulling him down off his elbows to hover over him. Without another word he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, falling down to his elbows to press his lips against him, letting his hips grind over top of the skinny man’s frame.

As he moved, 2D opened his legs before resting his thighs against his waist, bringing his arms up to rest over his head as his hair fell loosely around his face. His shy expression showed prominently, taking in the taste of him in another sweet kiss. His words were mumbled as he moved in sync with him, his fingers kneading into the pillow underneath his head. “W-what are you doin’?”

“I’m showing you something new... you seem to like it enough...” He mumbled between their lips between every kiss, his pace quickening and growing almost ravenous. He moved to his neck and dug his teeth into his exposed skin, as his hands travelled down his bony body and to his bare skin beneath the veil of his thin t-shirt.

“Ah—“ His hands came down to tangle through his hair, giving a gentle pull at the root. His legs wrapped around his waist, finding himself lost in the newfound feeling of him so close. He let his head fall back into the pillow with a content sigh, parting his lips as another threatening moan muffled in the back of his throat. “W-why? N-Ngh...”

“Hhh... be-because you like it..” He ground his hips hard into him, repeating the motion slow and hard as he moved his hands up the sides of his body, chucking the t-shirt to the side of the room as he continued his torment.

2D ran his hands through his hair before he twirled a strand along his index finger teasingly, staring down at the space between their bodies and watching him. Another soft whimper came from him against his ear, his free hand clamping onto the sheets. He tried to make some sense of the situation despite his fuzzy thoughts. “Y-you’re drunk.”  
“Yeah, so are you...” Murdoc used one arm to support himself and pushed the other into his pants, cupping him in his hands and rubbing against him. “And you still like it hhhmmmm..”

2D tensed up the second he felt him around his sensitive area, unhooking his legs from around his waist and lying limp underneath him. His gaze moved up to him, opening his mouth to speak up, but fell silent as he bit his teeth together. “Ngh...”

Murdoc bit his lips in a kiss again as he continued to cup him, his grip tightening, waiting for him to grow hard at his touch. “Don’t hold back on me now…”

And he did just that, even if his cheeks flushed red to the fact he was. He could feel the discomfort of his jeans, hardening under his grip as he looked up at him with wide eyes and a nervous glance. “Y-you ah- should go to bed, yeah?”

“Not on your life... you did so good for me...” He removed his hands to unbutton his jeans, pulling them off the singer’s legs with a quick motion, lifting his own shirt off of himself as he returned beneath the comfort of his boxers’ waistline. “It’s only right I give you some satisfaction in return..” He wrapped his hand around the length of his member and began to move beneath his boxers, letting him watch the movement of his own hand beneath.

“A-ah, ah...” The boy let out a moan then, louder this time. He felt so exposed underneath him, but he didn’t seem to feel so shy now once he was starting to get vocal. He brought his hands up to rest onto his shoulders, gripping onto him then. “M-Muds—“  
Murdoc pulled him tighter in his grip, moving faster. He moved off him slightly to finally remove his boxers, fully exposing him. He moved his lips down to the sensitive skin between his legs and nipped at him, right next to his hands still stroking him with quickened pace.   
“You like it don’t you... don’t you hmm...” he let his words ripple against his skin.

2D couldn’t help himself, moving his hips to meet his touch as he bit down hard into his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. His stomach churned, his heart racing in his chest as he lie naked for him for the very first time. His hands held onto the pillow underneath his head firmly, the slightest arch in his back. “Y-yeh, ah...”

“You don’t have to hold back you know, no one can hear you down here...” He let his tongue lick him from his base to his head, his lips falling over his tip only once to tease. “I know you invite women in here all the time through your basement door, so I know you’ve got lube somewhere in here. Do I have to stop to look for it or will you tell me where it is?” He didn’t stop his hands as he spoke to him, he changed his pace sporadically to keep him on edge.

2D sat himself up onto his elbows to peer down at him, his half-whimpered moan cut off short to his request, then. His eyes went wide, blinking twice in disbelief. “...Y-you want what?”

“You heard me. Lube. Where is it I need it.” He rushed his words and quickened his hands, keeping him innocently distracted.

2D swallowed hard before gesturing towards his dresser. “...T-top drawer. Why?”

Murdoc didn’t answer him. He reached over to grab the bottle and put a drop in his hand to keep him from getting too suspicious. He continued his venture against his length, now much easier. “You want this.. you want it don’t you? Tell me you do..”

The younger boy was oblivious to his intentions, instead letting his head fall back lazily as another noise escaped him. It didn’t take long until his length was hardened for him, wanting him. “I-I do...e-eh, please.”

He slows down gradually to a stop, grabbing him by the hips and flipping him to his stomach. He sets himself up on his knees, pulling the singer up to be facedown against his pillow with his knees supporting him, as he pressed against his backside, reaching around and continuing to jerk him off. “Hhh...Does this turn you on?”

2D steadied himself onto his weak knees, his cheek pressed into the pillow in the most degrading way. His hands anxiously kneaded the pillowcase, gripping onto it tightly before he perked up. “W-what are you—“

“Do you want it? Tell me...” he knew the singer could feel him hard again, pressing himself against his ass. He moved his hand faster, using his thumb to massage his tip as he reached it, pressing just gently enough in the right spots.

He leaned forward and bit his teeth into the pillow, a groan coming from him as he squirmed his hips. Despite how intoxicated he was, he still knew something was off. “A-ah...”

“Say it.” He demanded, needing to hear it before his next venture. His grip around his length became tighter still, enough to make the singer squirm. He knew it had to feel good.

2D quickly squeezed his eyes closed as his grip tightened around the pillow. “N-Ngh, I-I want it—“

Murdoc took the bottle of lube and lathered himself in it before dropping it, taking his free hand to level himself and slowly pushing into him. This was his first after all, it had to be good. And Murdoc knew how to make it good. He started slowly with just his own tip as he pressed forward, using one hand to grab tightly onto his bony hips and the other continuing to move up and down the singer’s throbbing shaft.

2D’s eyes shot open, his entire body growing tense underneath him as his fingers nearly tore at the cotton. His moans were replaced by a soft cry of sharp pain, refusing to look back at him over his shoulder. “M-Muds, what are you— a-ah, doing?”

“Hhhh...” a breathy moan hitched in his throat as 2D began to protest. He spoke between heavy breaths.

“I’m... fucking you... they way... you want it..” He was only inside him about a half inch or so as he slowly pulled out, pressing back in slightly quicker to the same extent, slowing down to his original pace to slide in another half inch bit by bit as the singer weakened beneath him. He didn’t move his own body but instead pulled him back by his hips, pulling the singer onto him. His other hand pulling slightly harder when reaching the base of his shaft, pulling him backwards onto him with even more ease.

2D started to force himself up onto his hands then, holding himself up on all fours. With an arched back and a weak frame, he took in the feeling of him with an evident struggle. He started to even pull away from him once he was establishing a pace, more out of nervousness than anything. It hurt, but he wasn’t going to speak up and tell him that, especially after he worked so hard to please him to begin with. But it showed with his tensed movements.

Murdoc paused stroking him so roughly to work at massaging his head, reaching for the lube bottle again to relieve some pressure for him in the back and front. He worked his thumb into the sensitive spots of his tip, rolling it against it. Meanwhile he watched the singer arch his back, gripping his hips tighter he once again pulled out of him slowly, applying more lubricant and working his way back inside him, to an inch or more this time. He worked his head into him, now attempting to see if he could work his whole length in. He quickened himself on entering yet again to where he had already managed, only slowing down to enter unexplored length. He had barely moved into him much, trying to relax him before he could take his whole length on.

2D had the opportunity to leave. He could have once he pulled out of him and left him there empty for a brief moment. But he didn’t. Instead he kept still and waited, the sound of the cap of the bottle causing his heart to race once more and pound against his chest. His hands grew weak and it didn’t take him long before he dropped back down onto his chest, burying his face into the crook of his arm as a long, muffled drawn out moan left his mouth. “I-it hurts. It hurts.”

“It’ll get easier... it’s always tough the first time you get fucked..” He considerately took the time to re-lube himself upon every pull-out, continuing his pattern of a slow and steady entrance. He entered him a third time, pushing two inches into him now, slowly easing his hips backwards onto his length.

2D’s fingers brushed into his own hair, giving it a pull as another moan left his lips. He couldn’t stop himself, the sound of his higher-pitched, nasally whimpers filling the room despite how stiff his body was under the bassist’s control. He didn’t look back at him for the sole reason he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to have any sort of eye contact while he was inside of him, knowing well enough he’d regret it later. He was drunk, the boy was high, and he was almost certain neither of them would remember much in the morning. “Hhh, ah...”

Murdoc pulled all the way out again, this time reentering at a full inch. He was so tight against his own hard length, he tried to keep himself steady. He could feel the singer slowly stretching out for him. “Relax a bit, faceache, your tensing is only going to make it hurt worse..”

2D’s cry was louder now, this time more of pleasure than pain, pulling at the root of his frizzy hair harder. A thought crossed his mind as he spoke up softly, nearly melting for him underneath his grip. “Y-you’re wearin’ a...r-right?”

“You didn’t have any-“ Murdoc growled low, pushing into him again at the end of his sentence, still further. He had worked himself halfway, the rest was going to be much easier.

“But—“ He started, but his protest was quickly cut off, followed by another whine. The thought was brushed off entirely as he took him, his focus moving on how he felt inside of him. He did his best to force himself to relax, unsuccessfully.

“How does it feel hmm...” He pulled out, pressing in again deeper by another inch. He was almost there, he could feel the tension weakening. He started his hand against his shaft again, making sure to move to his base when he pulled out and to pull up when he pushed inside, keeping his movements consistent.

“Ah— ah,” 2D’s hands fell from his hair and instead his fingers moved to grip onto the sheets, tugging at them gently. He started to pant eagerly under his breath, nuzzling into the pillow. “F-feels good, Ngh, it feels g-good—“

Murdoc couldn’t wait any more, he pulled himself all the way out for the last time, lubing himself heavily before pressing into him, this time all the way.

“Ah—” The boy cried out, only growing more tense the second he did once more. He was entirely inside of him now, and the realization made him squirm against his lower stomach, pushing back onto him with a whimper. “M-Muds—“

Murdoc could feel him willingly push himself against him, his grip on his cock tightened as he began to thrust himself inside him, starting off at a slow pace and slowly gaining momentum, easing him into it. His squeaky voice echoed in Murdoc’s eardrums and he felt a low moan hitch in the back of his throat at the sounds. “Ah-huhhh... that’s.. that’s good.. ahh... you’re being so good...”

2D tugged at the sheets once he was entirely inside of him, another cry leaving his lips. “Please, please— Ah, please. I’ll do whatever you want, yeah?”

“Sing for me, bluebird, I wanna hear you moan...” He pushed harder into him this time, his pace moving faster, keeping up with his hand around the singer’s throbbing length. He began to really dig into him, his inward movements much harsher and his outward movements fast and quickening. “Ah..hhh...”

2D was a natural, and he took it without protest once the pain subsided and he felt nothing but absolute pleasure. His soft moans started to get a bit louder then, crying out for him, forcing himself back up onto his hands in the uncomfortable position which was only making him sore now. “M-Muds, Ah, hhh, f—“ He stopped himself for a moment. “Fuck me, p-please, f-fuck me.”

His cries echoed in Murdoc’s ears, even he began to let out a few moans, soft and low like growls. His length in his hand was throbbing hard, and he decided to see just how good being fucked felt to him. He let go of his shaft and put the free hand on the back of his head, pushing him facedown into the bed. He held him down like that, using his other hand to slam himself inside of him, pushing and pulling his hips hard with his own thrust of his hips. He went faster now, showing no signs of slowing down. “Fuck... fuck you’re so tight... fuck... ah-hhhhh...”

2D was so weak under his hand, hardly putting up a fight once he was down, holding himself up with shaky knees. The harder he went, the louder he was for him, only muffled now as his teeth sank into the sheets. He ached for him, each noise he made progressively desperate, willing to do whatever he wanted to satisfy him. “P-please, eh— Please, Ngh...”

Murdoc didn’t once slow down, letting his moans echo through the room as he felt himself unraveling at his squeaky, desperate tones. He loved this, loved being the man who makes him unravel himself. He knew he would do anything now. He kept himself steadily pushing into him with more force, making sure to hesitate just enough before starting a new thrust to keep him wanting more, to keep him focused on the feeling of him tight inside of him. “Be a good boy and cum for me, would you?”

2D brought a hand down in between his legs to his neglected member, wrapping his hands around himself and gave a stroke to pick up where he’d left him hanging. He matched his movements, moving his wrist in time with each thrust despite how weak he was on his knees. It showed, and he struggled to keep himself up, squirming against him with another drawn-out, raspy moan. “T-Turn me over— ah, p-please.”

Murdoc flipped him, pulling one of his gangly legs up over his shoulder as he stayed on his knees and fucked him harder, this time using his hands to grip the man’s hips once again pulling him onto himself. He watched 2D’s face with pleasure as he cried out and twisted his face in pleasure. A devilish grin spread across Murdoc’s face and he could feel himself beginning to come close, especially while watching his singer jerk himself off so desperately as he continued to push himself harder inside of him.

2D was more flexible than either of them would give him credit for, his leg hooked around his shoulder with ease as his free arm snaked up to wrap around his neck. He wanted to be closer to him, his affectionate side showing. He peeked an eye open and peered up at him - the exact thing he told himself he wouldnt do as he felt his flustered cheeks grow hot and met his gaze. But despite that, he was even more vocal now that nothing could stop him, and he let out a desperate whine for him. “A-ah! Hhh...”

Murdoc made a mistake he would regret if he happened to remember in the morning. He took his leg off his shoulder and spun himself around. Turning 2D to straddle him, he leaned himself against the headboard, placing one hand off his hips and to the back of his neck, pulling his sweaty face right up to his own. “Ride me like you want it. I know you already do.” He waited to watch him, desperate to see how desperate he was to be fucked by him, wanting to see how far he’d lower himself into him.

2D seemed surprised to the request but followed his order nonetheless. He reached a hand down in between his legs and took hold of the bassist’s throbbing member before he lowered himself down onto him slowly with a whine. His arms came up to wrap around his neck, then, holding onto him securely as his nails dug into his back, his head falling back limp. He was timid, moving his hips in a way he thought would satisfy him, using his knees to hold his weight up as he slid almost off of him but stopped at the very tip, coming back down onto him. “F-fuck, ah...”

Murdoc was sweating at the feeling of his own length sliding into the singer at his own volition, thrusting upwards to meet his hip movements with every plunge. “Ah-hh-hhhh...”  
He masked his own moans by pushing one hand onto the back of 2D’s neck, pulling him into a deep, almost desperate kiss. His free hand settled on his waist, once again using his hips to guide the singer onto hi increasingly throbbing length.

2D’s shaky hands fell to rest against his chest, his nails digging into his skin as another loud moan fell from his swollen lips into the kiss. His mouth moved slow with his, almost finding it difficult to hold himself up over him on his knees. Eventually a hand dropped down in between his own thighs, wrapping his fingers around his length to meet the rhythm of each thrust he gave.

Murdoc watched him stroke himself, gradually taking the courtesy of reaching his own hand down to do the work for him. With 2D maintaining the kiss, he stroked him with one hand, meeting his own upward thrusts with a downward stroke of his hand, and the other guiding his hips down over his cock. He quickened his pace, and soon he was watching the man bounce on his lap, pushing into him so hard and fast he barely needed to support himself. He continued his kiss through it all, biting hard on his lips as his ferocity increased, slowly moving down his face and leaving sharp teeth imprints on his neck before travelling back to his lips.

2D’s hand fell and returned back to his shoulders, gripping onto him even tighter. The noises that came from him grew even louder, his head falling back lazily as his tongue hang from the corner of his mouth. His small mewls of pleasure echoed through the room, occasionally slipping in the older man's name in a heavy whine. His body was weak, entirely controlled by his bandmate's order, following every little thing obediently.

Murdoc could feel himself growing weaker, his muscles contracting and his blood pulsing through his veins. He sped up significantly, the sounds of him hitting inside him audible between the two. He moved over him without stopping, laying the man on his back to gain more leverage, keeping his legs wrapped tightly around his own waist. With every thrust inward he hesitated for only a brief moment before pulling out quickly again, making the singer focus hard on his hard, throbbing member inside him. He bent down to deliver yet another kiss to him, hard and heavy, slipping his tongue into his mouth and letting it dance along his as he fucked him. The vibrations of 2D’s moans made Murdoc’s lips tingle against him. He sped his pace up more, starting to feel himself getting shaky as he began to edge towards his release.

2D’s body intertwined with his so easily, his arms wrapping around his neck to hold him close, chest to chest. His legs wrapped securely around his waist, locking his ankles at his lower back. His open-mouthed moans were muffled into the kiss, lingering there the more he panted heavily, growing closer and closer to his own release. Once he broke the kiss, he nuzzled his nose into his neck, crying out for him. “A-ah! D-Don’t s-stop...Ngh...”

“Hhhh... a-ah-ahh... ‘D... aughh....”   
The touch of him against Murdoc’s neck, his body touching his so intimately was like its own drug, he hadn’t known he craved it until he was faced with it. The delicate man’s words vibrated against his skin and he lost his pace, and with a deep moan he felt himself spill into him, his thrusts slowing down to quick jabs as he finished himself off inside of him.

The sound of his choked moans only grew louder, his hand clamping down onto Murdoc’s shoulder as his other was quick to run his fingers through the back of his hair, grabbing onto it roughly with a harsh pull. It was almost like an instinct kicking in, the second he felt him spill he couldn’t help but release onto his own stomach, his higher-pitched whimpers quick to raise to a scream for him as a wave of pleasure rushed over him and sent his body into absolute overdrive. “M-Muds! A-ah!”

Murdoc watched as 2D spilled onto himself, his own release slowly dripping out of the singer and down his length. Murdoc let out a deep sigh of satisfaction, leaning the two of them back upwards, leaning against the headboard with 2D on his lap. Still inside him, he could feel the pressure of his cum. He lifted 2D off himself slowly by his hips, watching his cum drip out of him as he pulled out entirely, sitting the limp singer back into his lap. He looked at the man in front of him. What a sight…

2D was dripping in semen, his own and Murdoc’s, all over his stomach and dripping slowly down to mix with what was covering his lower section. His face was a sweaty mess and his hair tangled as he struggled to continue sitting up straight. What a fucking sight...

2D’s fingers unclenched from around his hair, instead shifting into his lap and leaning himself closer to him. He rested all his weight against his chest, his head propped onto his shoulder as he closed his eyes and did his best to catch his breath. The sounds of his soft panting could be heard from in between their bodies, his hands resting against Murdoc’s lower stomach. “Hhh...”

Murdoc’s head was still swimming from the drugs and booze, but he was certain that was one of the best fucks he had ever experienced. He sat in silence, matching his singer’s heavy panting. He was truly wiped, every breath he had was knocked out of him by the innocent man sitting on his lap, now covered in his own sticky secretion. He leaned forward, placing an unnecessary kiss into the crook of his neck, his hands gently resting on either side of the man’s hips.

2D felt comfortable there in his light embrace, deadweight against him. It was quiet, neither of them exchanging a word with one another as they sat in silence. The sound of his music still playing in the background was faint, playing from a record player across the room. But he didn’t seem to mind. “...”

“Hhh...hhh-how-how was that...?” He hesitated, slowly letting the words escape his lips as he caught his breath.

2D didn’t answer, simply because he didn’t have an answer. He sat back a bit and rubbed at his eyes, his cheeks flustered and blotched red. He could feel the wetness of his own release along his stomach, bringing his gaze down to his glistening skin. “Eh...”

Murdoc reached to the ground off the side of the bed, picking up the t-shirt he had thrown off the man earlier, and offering it to him to clean himself off. He eyed him carefully, his eyes still pressed to 2D’s body.

He used it and rubbed it over his skin to clean himself up, letting it fall back off the bed before he lowered himself down and rested his head onto his chest, propped underneath his chin.

Murdoc didn’t stop to think. He let his arms come to rest around his singer’s naked body, his chest a pillow for the man as he breathed up and down beneath the weight of him. He felt his eyelids begin to droop.

2D kept quiet and didn’t speak up, instead closing his eyes and feeling comfortable there against him. He felt exhausted, his hair an absolute matted mess and his skin a tinge of pink. He reached a blind hand over for his blanket, dragging it over and wrapping it around his shoulders then. “Hhh...”

Murdoc felt the warmth of the blanket being lifted higher up the singer’s body. He took it with one hand pulling it higher up above his shoulders, keeping him warm as he tucked himself against his bare chest. His eyes blinked once, twice, closing…

It didn’t take long before the boy dozed off, right in his arms, his cheek pressed against his collarbone. The sound of his soft snoring could be heard from under the covers, his soft breath tickling the older man’s skin.

Murdoc listened to his breathing, his soft snore beginning before he felt himself slip under the influence of his exhaustion, holding his singer in his arms.

Once the morning came, 2D’s eyes fluttered open and he rubbed them awake. He felt strange, waking up in another’s arms...and if anything, it should not have been Murdoc. Once he realized who he was exactly on top of, naked, he felt his heart sink and his chest tighten up, tensing up immediately. “...”

Murdoc stayed dead asleep, his snores continued loudly under the naked body of his singer. His arm remained firmly wrapped around his body, a position he would beat himself up over if he had remembered putting himself into it.

The boy went tense on top of him, straddling over his waist. What was he supposed to say? And he wasn’t about to wake him up. His arms were securely wrapped around his neck, blinking twice as he stared down at his sleeping bassist. He felt cold, so he simply pressed himself close to him to retain his body heat, his long limbs tangled around him for his own security.

It was the bassist’s turn to wake up. His eyes still closed, he felt the weight of a warm body on top of him. He felt around, sinking his hands into the man’s hair and letting out a contented sigh. It wasn’t until he opened his eyes that he realized his mistake.  
He didn’t go out the night before, he went to 2D’s room, that’s all he could remember. Surely they had gone out. He opened his eyes to the familiar walls of Kong Studios, but it wasn’t his bedroom. He looked down to the mess of blue hair laying contently on his chest.  
“....Well.... shit.”

2D’s hands pressed into his chest to sit himself up, slowly sliding his way off of him and using the blankets to wrap around his small frame, covering himself. The red in his cheeks returned, his face flushing heavily before he cleared his throat and finally spoke up, looking down at him. His voice was quiet, weak even. "Y-you, uh...I-"

“Hush.” Murdoc held his hand up to silence any more words the singer may utter. He sat himself up straight, his head beginning to pound with the wicked hangover that was forming. He looked 2D over, and with a long sigh he rested himself against the headboard, unsure of how to proceed. Before realizing it was him, it was his every intention to kick him out and tell him to have a nice life. But this would provide difficult.

2D reached himself over the edge of the bed and gathered up his clothing shyly, pulling his shirt over his head and his jeans onto his waist. Once he was up to his feet, he wrapped his arms around himself, turning his back on him to avoid any sort of eye contact. "..."

Murdoc groaned. He tried to look away from him as he redressed himself but for some reason, he couldn’t look away. As the singer remained turned, Murdoc climbed out of bed, pulled his pants off the floor, and redressed himself. He said nothing. He showed nothing.

With his back still turned to him, 2D brought an arm up to rub at the back of his neck, refusing to be the first to break the silence between the pair. There was nothing for him to say, especially now. He simply crawled himself onto his bed and sat there, reaching over for the pack of cigarettes there on the nightstand.

Murdoc looked at him crawled in bed. He held his shirt in his hand and looked at 2D as if he were going to say something. He opened his mouth to speak, and nothing came out but an irritated groan. He turned towards the door, not looking back, and left to return to his bedroom without a word.

What have you done? Look what you’ve done. His arms wrapped around the pillow underneath him, curling up onto his side once he heard his bedroom door close behind him.


End file.
